This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The aim of the Biomolecular NMR Laboratory (CORE D) is to assist investigators in getting fast and high quality results from the 800 and 600 MHz NMR instruments available at The University of Kansas. These instruments are used mostly for biomolecular NMR research in understanding structure, function and dynamics of proteins and associated complexes. The COBRE in Protein Structure and Function has hired a biomolecular NMR specialist, Asokan Anbanandam, to assist investigators in support of their investigations of protein structure, function and dynamics. Anbanandam is responsible for day-to-day operation, maintenance, user training, and hardware and software upgrades of the 800 and 600 MHz NMR instruments. Anbanandam also aids local and remote users in NMR data acquisition, processing and analysis.